Mon monde à moi
by sayankotor777
Summary: Mon monde à moi, il est constitué de trois personnes : Hermione, Rose et Séverus, ils sont ma famille, les seuls que je peux supporter, mais quelqu’un essaye de pénétrer dans mon paradis, estce que je veux et peux le laisser entrer ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :**Rien ne m'appartient, car tout appartient à J.K Rowling.

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic, qui cette fois ci est totalement UA et où certain personnage, même tous, sont un peu OOC. Il y a aussi un peu de psychologie, et comme je ne fais pas de psycho, si vous voyez une énorme faute n'hésiter pas à me le dire.

J'éditerai cette fic tout les samedis et vu que j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème pour les quelques semaines qui arrivent.

Je remercie beaucoup ma béta : auclerc qui a corrigé avec beaucoup de patience toutes les fautes. Promis je ferais un effort avec l'imparfait la prochaine fois ; ).

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaitez une bonne lecture.

_**Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau monde**_

-Lily poussez, encore, je vois sa tête, encore une fois.

Un tout petit bébé, prit sa première respiration et commença à pleurer, après l'avoir lavé et calmé, Mme Pomfresh le ramena à sa mère.

-Regardes comme il est beau James, dit Lily émerveillée.

-Oui, il est aussi beau que sa maman.

-Harry, ça lui irait bien, non : Harry James Potter.

-Harry Potter, c'est vrai que sa sonne bien, dit-il en souriant.

Un an et demi plus tard :

Un hurlement retentit au petit matin, dans le quartier résidentiel de Privet Drive, réveillant les Dursleys de leur doux sommeil, ce fut Pétunia qui se leva en premier pour aller voir d'où provenait ce cri d'enfant. Elle le trouva (l'enfant) sur le paillasson de l'entrée, emmailloté dans une couverture bleu-roi avec un H et un P brodé dessus en lettre d'or. Elle prit la lettre qui accompagnait le nourrisson, la lut rapidement et dans un geste rempli de colère la déchira en deux avant de jeter un regard noir sur le petit garçon.

-Tu es un monstre comme ta mère, alors tu vivras comme le monstre que tu es.

Trois ans plus tard :

-Je suis désolé de vous dire ça Monsieur et Madame Dursley, mais votre neveu est autiste, c'est pour cela qu'il ne communique pas avec vous et réagit peu au monde qui l'entoure, dit le pédopsychiatre en regardant les tuteurs de l'enfant.

-Je suppose qu'il y a des centres pour les enfants qui sont comme lui, non. Je pense que ce serait mieux pour lui, nous n'avons pas le temps de nous en occuper à plein temps et de lui apporter tout ce dont il aura besoin, dit Pétunia d'un air faussement peiné.

-J'allais justement vous le proposer, il y a un centre spécialisé à Londres, il est payant, mais si vous avez une bonne couverture maladie, vous serez bien remboursés.

-Si c'est pour le bien du petit nous pouvons bien payer ceci.

-Bien je vous rappellerais dans la journée pour vous dire s'ils ont une place de libre, normalement vous ne devriez pas trop attendre, ce genre de centre, surtout quand il est payant a très peu de patient, et surtout quand il s'agit d'enfant. Je vous dis à bientôt M. et Mme Dursley.

Vernon prit Harry dans ces bras, sachant qu'il ne le ferait pas de lui-même, puis l'attacha sur le siège auto de Dudley et démarra. Cette journée commençait bien pour les Dursleys.

-Nous allons enfin nous débarrasser de lui, même s'il faut payer, mais bon nous serons presque totalement remboursés et si je fais jouer le fait qu'il est totalement dépendant de quelqu'un pour survivre, nous le serons entièrement.

Le docteur les appela dans la journée pour leur dire qu'une place était libre et que le centre l'accueillera dans la journée.

Sept ans plus tard :

-Harry, Harry, dit l'infirmière qui s'occupait uniquement de lui. Tu as reçu une lettre, je te la dépose sur ton bureau, puis elle quitta la pièce sans attendre de réponse de la part du garçon brun qui regardait fixement le parc.

L'état du garçon s'était amélioré depuis son arrivé au centre, maintenant, il se déplaçait de lui-même, il avait appris à lire et à écrire, mais ne parlait toujours pas ou très peu. De plus deux nouveaux problèmes s'étaient greffés sur son autisme, il était devenu anthropophobique et anorexique, bien que les docteurs pensaient que ses deux problèmes venaient de sa famille d'accueil et des différents chocs qu'il avait subis au cours de sa petite enfance.

La mort de ces parents quand il avait un an et demi, et puis l'abandon par sa famille d'accueil quand il avait quatre ans. Il s'était alors créé une carapace pour ne plus s'accrocher aux gens qu'il aimait et petit à petit s'était renfermé sur lui-même en développant une phobie des personnes, ce qui lui faisait faire des crises d'angoisses terribles. Pour la nourriture, le problème était différent, ils s'étaient aperçus quand il était arrivé au centre qu'il était sous-alimenté, car sa seconde famille ne le nourrissait pas suffisant pour un enfant de son âge, depuis il avait l'habitude de se nourrir peu ou pas du tout, ce n'était pas vraiment de l'anorexie, mais cela s'en rapprochait. C'était un combat quotidien pour Rose son infirmière personnelle de lui faire manger son plateau, elle était même obligée, des fois de le faire manger elle-même.

Malheureusement, dernièrement il avait fait une réelle crise d'anorexie, refusant de manger quoi que se soit durant une semaine, ce qui provoqua chez ce petit corps de grandes carences, et il dut rester au lit durant un mois pour récupérer. Alors qu'il adorait se promener dans le parc avec Rose quand il n'y avait personne.

Beaucoup de minutes après le départ de Rose, il se décida à ouvrir la lettre qu'il avait reçue, il la prit précautionneusement dans ses petites mains et lut Poudlard. Il décacheta doucement la lettre ne voulant pas la déchirer, enleva le morceau de papier à l'intérieur et commença à lire. Il ne comprenait pas, de quoi parlait cette dame et qui devait venir.

C'est à ce moment là que Rose revint avec son dîner, elle l'appela, il tourna vers elle son regard émeraude et se leva pour s'asseoir devant sa petite table ronde pour deux personnes. Rose s'installa en face de lui et lui demanda si sa lettre avait été intéressante, c'est alors qu'il la lui tendit.

-Je la lis, et pendant ce temps tu commences à manger, d'accord.

Pour toute réponse, Harry prit sa fourchette et piqua dans son entré.

Dès qu'elle vit le sceau, elle sut de qui venait la lettre et qui l'avait envoyé, sa fille l'avait reçu une semaine auparavant. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser aller là-bas, tout seul, il ne pourrait pas y vivre, ici il ne supportait pas d'être en présence d'autres enfants comme lui, alors à Poudlard avec des adolescents bruyants il ferait en permanence des crises d'angoisse et s'il n'était pas surveillé, il ne mangerait plus, non, il ne devait pas y aller, elle devait contacter les personnes au plus vite, car, maintenant il ne tarderait pas à arriver.

Au moment où elle reposait sa lettre, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Elle se leva rapidement avant que la personne n'ouvre et sortit de la chambre.

-Vous venez de Poudlard, je suppose. Harry vient juste de recevoir sa lettre, comme ma fille, ajouta-t-elle rapidement au cas où.

-Je viens le voir pour lui expliquer ce que nous allons faire demain, comme vous le savez et je n'ai pas ça à faire.

-Monsieur, savez-vous où vous êtes ?

-Severus Snape, nous sommes présentement dans un couloir, répondit-il sarcastiquement.

-Et bien M. Severus Snape, vous êtes dans un couloir d'un hôpital psychiatrique pour enfant, Harry a de grave problème, il est autiste, anthropophobique et anorexique. Il ne supportera pas Poudlard, et il n'y survivra sûrement pas s'il y est seul et sans aide. Alors allez dire à M. Dumbledore qu'Harry, ne pourra jamais intégrer son école, maintenant excusez-moi, mais s'il n'y a personne pour le surveiller il ne mange pas, à ce moment elle tourna des talons et rentra dans la chambre du garçon.

Snape la suivit, ne pouvant pas partir sans emmener le garçon, dès que celui–ci le vit, ces yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur, il se leva, et se mit rapidement dans un coin de la pièce en boule et commença à trembler en se cachant les yeux, espérant que l'homme disparaîtrait, il commençait à avoir des problèmes pour respirer quand Snape tendit une fiole à Rose.

-Donnez lui ça, ça va le calmer, c'est une potion calmante.

Elle lui donna rapidement, et il s'endormit dans ces bras, elle le mit sur son lit et fit signe à l'homme de la suivre hors de la pièce.

-Vous voyez mieux maintenant ce que j'essayais de vous dire à son sujet, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais il n'a pas touché à son assiette que je venais juste de lui emmener et pourtant il y avait son dessert préféré.

-Désolé mais je dois quand même l'emmener. Il faut que je parle au directeur.

-Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il se laisse faire et le vacarme va alerter mes collègues.

-A l'heure qu'il est, avec la dose de potion que je lui ai donnée, il est entrain de dormir.

En effet Harry était en train de dormir dans son lit quand ils entrèrent.

-Je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie pour que Pompom le mette dans un sommeil artificiel jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore prenne une décision. Je reviens dans la journée, pour vous dire comment ça se passe, pendant ce temps je vais mettre une illusion d'Harry qui va dormir.

-D'accord, dit Rose encore un peu chamboulé. A ce soir alors.

-Oui, puis il transplana avec Harry dans les bras.

Il arriva à l'entrée du domaine de Poudlard et se dépêcha d'aller à l'infirmerie ne sachant pas si la potion allait durer sur le garçon.

Une fois, arrivé, il trouva Pompom en train de faire un listing du matériel de son domaine.

-Severus ! S'exclama-t-elle surprise. Que m'amenez-vous là ?

-Le jeune Harry Potter, je vous conseille de le mettre dans un sommeil magique, il est antropophobe et je ne voudrais pas qu'il fasse une seconde crise en moins d'une heure.

-D'accord, répondit l'infirmière et elle commença à s'occuper de son nouveau patient.

Snape se dirigea alors vers le bureau du directeur. Il lui expliqua rapidement le problème.

Après de nombreuses minutes de réflexion, Dumbledore lui dit :

-J'ai pris ma décision…

-Et…

-Et je vais vous demander de repartir pour le centre pour ramener Rose et sa fille, elles logeront ici pour une durée indéterminée, je crois avoir la solution au problème d'Harry et je préfère que la personne dont il n'a pas peur soit présente à son réveil. Je vous expliquerais tout quand vous serez revenu.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers les limites de Poudlard et transplana directement dans la chambre d'Harry ou Rose l'attendait.

-Déjà, je pensais que vous ne reviendriez pas avant la fin de la soirée.

-Dumbledore désirerait que vous et votre fille, viviez à Poudlard pour un temps indéterminé, je ne connais pas la raison de cette décision.

-Mais maintenant, je veux dire qu'il faut que je quitte mon emploi pour une durée indéterminé, que j'explique au service pourquoi Harry va disparaître en même temps que moi. Ils vont faire tout de suite le lien entre les deux évènements.

-Je vais leur jeter un sortilège pour leur faire croire qu'Harry n'a jamais existé et que pour des raisons personnelles vous prenez des congés.

-Vous avez solution à tout, dit-elle en souriant.

-Malheureusement non, bon je vais régler ceci et nous transplanerons chez vous.

-D'accord je vous attends ici.

Après quelques minutes il revint, lui prit une main et ils disparurent dans un pop sonore.

-Hermione, Hermione, descends vite ma chérie.

-J'arrive, on entendit ses pas se répercuter dans la maison pour rejoindre rapidement sa mère. Elle apparut devant elle avec un sourire éblouissant et un livre de potion.

Puis quand elle vit qu'il y avait un inconnu dans la pièce elle cacha rapidement son livre dans son dos.

-Je te présente Severus Snape ton prochain professeur de Potion.

-Mademoiselle, je suis ravie de rencontrer quelqu'un qui s'intéresse déjà à ma matière.

-Je ne veux pas vous décevoir, mais Hermione s'intéresse à toutes les matières, comme son père.

-Votre mari est un sorcier ?

-Etait, il est mort il y a six ans. Sinon ma chérie nous partons pour Poudlard, car le patient dont je te parle souvent a reçu sa lettre d'admission aujourd'hui et donc M. le Directeur m'a demandé d'aller à Poudlard pour une durée indéterminée avec toi bien sur. Vas préparer tes affaires.

-Ça ne sera pas la peine, des elfes de maisons passeront les prendre et les mettront directement dans l'appartement qui vous sera donné.

-Alors allons-y.

Snape alluma un feu et prononça clairement : infirmerie de Poudlard en jetant une poignée de poudre de cheminette. Rapidement elles le suivirent et arrivèrent dans le lieu le plus blanc qu'elles n'avaient jamais vu.

-Madame et Mademoiselle Granger je suis ravi de vous accueillir à Poudlard. Pendant que nous vous attendions, nous avons fait passer des tests sur Harry, et il s'est révélé qu'un sortilège été posé sur lui, avec l'aide de Pompom notre infirmière, j'ai levé le sort. En effet celui-ci semblait maintenir Harry à l'intérieur de lui-même en l'empêchant de communiquer et d'agir par lui-même, mais par contre nous ne pouvons pas enlever ses deux autres problèmes, c'est pour cela que nous avons besoin de votre aide. Je sais que pour l'instant il ne peut pas suivre une scolarité normale, mais j'espère qu'il pourra intégrer le cursus avant sa septième année, Grâce à votre aide. Bien sur, vous serez logés au château avec lui et rémunérés chaque mois. Maintenant, je vais vous mener jusqu'à sa chambre pour que vous le rassuriez à son réveil, comme il va ressentir immédiatement les effets.

-D'accord allons-y.

Quand Rose arriva, il commençait déjà à papillonner des yeux, et aperçut immédiatement Rose malgré sa mauvaise vue. Puis instantanément il prit peur ne reconnaissant pas sa chambre.

Le remarquant, Rose commença à lui parler.

-Harry, tu n'as pas à avoir peur, nous sommes à Poudlard, tu sais le château dont on te parlait dans la lettre que tu as reçue.

Harry hocha la tête et avec une voix qui n'avait presque jamais servi demanda :

-Pourquoi je me sens différent ?

-Tu étais sous l'effet d'un sort, les sorciers qui habitent le château l'ont levé, et maintenant tu dois te sentir, comment dire, plus ouvert aux choses qui t'entourent.

-Un sort, des sorciers ?

-Oui, nous sommes dans le monde magique, sur la terre il y a des gens qui ont des pouvoirs magiques et d'autre non, toi tu fais parti de ceux qui en ont comme les personnes qui habitent le château, mais moi je n'en ai pas. Ici, nous sommes dans une école où les jeunes gens comme toi viennent apprendre à faire de la magie, tu pourras bientôt en faire et peut-être qu'un jour tu pourras suivre des cours comme les autres élèves, mais il te faudra acheter une baguette magique.

Harry, voyant tout de suite ce que cela impliquait, se mit à trembler légèrement et demanda d'une toute petite voix.

-Pourquoi on ne rentre pas tout simplement au centre tous les deux, là-bas je suis bien, et puis maintenant on pourra discuter ou faire autre chose.

Deux hommes dans le bureau de Dumbledore regardaient la scène.

-Je pense que ce serait mieux de faire ce qu'il demande, dit Snape.

-Non, nous allons le garder ici, Rose deviendra sa gardienne à part entière, nous allons leur donner un appartement où il pourra suivre des cours par correspondance. Quand il se sentira mieux, des professeurs viendront lui donner des cours particuliers et peut-être, un jour, intègrera-t-il une classe.

-Mais comment fera-t-il sans baguette ? Demanda Snape.

-C'est vrai que c'est un problème, mais pour l'instant, il peut apprendre la théorie.

-Je vais prévenir Madame Granger.

Quelques minutes plus tard il toqua à la porte de la chambre personnelle de Harry, une voie féminine lui répondit.

-J'arrive.

-Rose.

-Vous avez écouté notre conversation ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui et Dumbledore a quand même décidé de garder Harry ici, dans un appartement, sous votre garde.

-Et pour les cours.

-Il suivra tout par correspondance, nous attendrons qu'il aille mieux pour lui acheter une baguette et pour les cours particuliers avec les professeurs. Nous le changerons de chambre dans la journée, nous veillerons bien sur à ce qu'il ne rencontre personne.

-D'accord je vais lui expliquer, j'en profiterai pour lui apprendre deux, trois choses sur le monde auquel il appartient. A plus tard Severus.

-Rose, il hocha la tête et partit.

Vers 17 heures, Harry sortit de l'infirmerie, accompagné de Rose, ils suivirent les flèches lumineuses jusqu'au troisième étage, devant une statue représentant un homme encapuchonné. Celui-ci leva la tête et demanda :

-Mot de passe.

Rose surprise s'écria :

-Mais, je ne sais pas.

-Veuillez entrer, répondit la statue.

Elle se tourna alors vers Harry et vit que celui-ci était pétrifié.

-Je croyais que ce n'était que des tableaux.

-Le monde magique est plein de surprise.

Puis ils entrèrent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :**Rien ne m'appartient, car tout appartient à J.K Rowling.

**Merci à toutes personns qui m'ont laissés une review, le réponse se trouve sur mon blog, dont un lien se trouve sur mon profil.**

**Merci encore et bonne lecture.**

_**Chapitre 2 : Une nouvelle amie**_

Un mois passa au rythme effréné des études pour Harry qui malgré le fait qu'il ne faisait que de la théorie s'en sortait très bien, surtout en potion où il obtenait les meilleures notes. Il était en avance sur le programme par rapport aux autres premières années, mais ça il ne le savait pas et le professeur Snape se gardait bien de le lui dire, voyant en lui un futur maître des potions. En effet le professeur après de nombreuses discussions avec Rose était parvenu à passer par-dessus sa rancune envers James et voyait maintenant Harry comme un futur apprenti si celui-ci arrivait à passer au-dessus de son antropophobie. Mais d'après elle, il était sur le point de passer une étape importante, en effet elle voyait qu'il se sentait un peu seul malgré sa présence et celui-ci, lui demandait souvent de parler de sa fille.

Comme tous les jours après son étude, Rose et Harry parlaient pour que celui-ci essaye d'extérioriser ses peurs. Après une longue respiration Harry commença à parler.

-Je crois que je voudrais rencontrer quelqu'un.

-Tu crois ou tu es sûr Harry, il y a une différence de taille entre les deux termes, cette différence peut créer une crise de panique chez toi si tu n'es pas prêt à voir quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

-Je sais tout ça, et cela fait maintenant plus d'une semaine que j'y pense. En fait la personne que je voudrais rencontrer est Hermione, tu m'as beaucoup parlé d'elle et je voudrais la voir. J'ai l'impression de la connaître sans l'avoir jamais vu autrement qu'en photos. Je ne dis pas ça à la légère je suis tout à fait conscient que cela demandera un gros effort de ma part et que même si pour l'instant je ne ressens aucune peur… Elle sera là le jour où je la rencontrerai. Je me suis imaginé plein de fois quand je la rencontrerais et à chaque fois j'ai dû prendre de la potion calmante, mais que quelques gouttes, donc je pense que je suis prêt à la voir si j'en prends quelques gouttes avant qu'elle vienne.

-Harry, il y a une différence énorme entre le fait d'imaginer rencontrer quelqu'un et le voir en vrai, mais tu as l'air tellement confient que j'ai bien envie de tenter l'expérience. Quand veux-tu qu'elle vienne ?

-Le week-end prochain, cela me laissera une semaine de plus pour me préparer.

-D'accord j'en parlerais avec elle, maintenant vas faire tes devoirs et réviser pour ton contrôle de potion de demain.

Harry sortit de la pièce, heureux que sa « gouvernante » l'appuie dans sa décision. Il l'avait prise pour plusieurs raisons, la principale c'est qu'il ne voulait pas qu'Hermione se croit abandonnée par sa mère, qui s'occupait pratiquement 24 h / 24 de lui. Il ne connaissait que trop bien ce sentiment, c'était celui qui l'avait poussé à se renfermer encore plus sur lui-même et il ne voulait pas qu'une autre personne connaisse l'enfer qu'il avait vécu et qu'il vivait encore aujourd'hui. C'est pour cela qu'il devait se lier d'amitié avec elle comme ça elle verrait plus sa mère et mènerait une vie normale. Ensuite, depuis que l'on avait levé le sort, un nouvel état était apparut en lui ou peut-être un sentiment : la solitude, oui il se sentait seul, seul malgré la présence constante de Rose à ses côtés, et il n'osait pas lui dire. Peut-être que si Hermione arrivait à rentrer dans sa vie cela comblerait ce sentiment et qu'il découvrirait le vrai sens du mot amitié. Et s'ils étaient amis il pourrait sûrement lui demander sa baguette pour essayer ses sorts ou même mieux, éventuellement, ils feraient des potions.

Oui, il était sûr de sa décision et il le faisait pour de bonne raison, donc il n'y avait aucunes raisons d'angoisser à sa prochaine venue normalement, mais malheureusement pour lui son subconscient décida que non, et il lui fallut prendre deux gouttes de potion calmante chaque soir pour pouvoir dormir.

La veille de la venue d'Hermione, Harry était tellement angoissé que Rose lui proposa de repousser la venue de la jeune fille.

-Non, dit Harry fermement. Si je ne le fais pas maintenant je ne ferais jamais.

-D'accord, mais ce soir tu vas boire une gorgée de potion de sommeil sans rêve pour pouvoir avoir une nuit complète et être en pleine forme demain.

-Oui.

-Alors au lit, je vais demander à Severus de me faire parvenir une fiole, tu sais qu'il est au courant de ton initiative et il est très surpris de te voir déjà demander à voir des gens.

-Je le suis moi-même, mais c'est un peu comme si je connaissais Hermione depuis toujours, alors que si on m'avait proposé de rencontrer ton ami Severus en premier je crois que je n'aurais pas supporté. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je réagis comme ça.

-Tu sais Harry, dans cette réaction que tu as, je vois une brèche pour t'ouvrir au monde qui t'entoure, car si tu connais assez bien une personne avant de la voir, on dirait que tu en as moins peur. Nous devrions appliquer cette technique quand tu veux rencontrer une personne différente, par exemple, en ce qui concerne ta passion pour les potions nous pourrions envisager de te faire rencontrer Séverus dans un avenir proche après que nous t'ayons appris tout ce que nous savons sur lui. Cela t'intéresserait ?

-Oui, mais pour l'instant, rencontrer Hermione me suffira pendant un bon bout de temps, je pense.

-C'est réglé, alors au lit je reviens dans quelques minutes avec ta potion.

Le lendemain arriva trop vite au goût de Harry qui attendait avec angoisse devant la porte d'entrée de leur appartement l'arrivée d'Hermione. Quelques minutes avant il avait pris plusieurs gouttes de potions calmantes quand il avait senti que son souffle devenait de plus en plus erratique. Maintenant il attendait avec une toute petite once d'impatience de rencontrer la jeune fille en vrai.

A l'heure précise du « rendez-vous » quelqu'un toqua à la porte, la main tremblante, Harry prit une grande respiration et ouvrit la porte. Derrière se trouvait une jeune fille brune avec les cheveux un peu, même beaucoup emmêlés et de jolis yeux noisette brillants d'intelligences.

-En… entre, dit Harry en bégayant un peu.

Après qu'ils se soient installés sur le canapé du salon ils recommencèrent enfin à parler.

-Bon bonjour, je m'appelle Harry Potter.

-Hermione Granger, dit-elle avec un beau sourire.

Un blanc suivit cette petite présentation, mais la jeune fille prit les choses en main en commençant de parler de son sujet favori : l'école.

-Je sais que tu suis les mêmes cours que nous mais par correspondance, tu t'en sors sans personne pour t'aider.

-Oui assez bien, les professeurs mettent des annotations à leurs cours pour que je comprenne plus facile et puis je ne fais que la théorie, je n'ai pas encore de baguette magique. Donc c'est plus facile pour moi, mais je fais quand même des recherches sur les sorts pour savoir quand j'aurais mon item comment les lancer sans problème.

-Tu arrives à aller jusqu'à la bibliothèque ?

-Non ou j'envois ta maman après lui avoir expliqué ce que je voulais, soit j'envois un mot à madame Pince qui m'envoie les livres avec un elfe de maison, elle ne veut pas que ses livres soient recouverts de suie.

-Oui c'est vrai que les voyages par la poudre de cheminette sont très salissants, on en ressort quasiment gris. Et puis si tu voyais madame Pince, la bibliothèque est son royaume, il ne faut pas abîmer les livres, les déchirer, les corner, manger et boire à proximité. Si une de ces règles n'est pas respecté elle lance un sort au lecteur inattentif, une fois Hanna Abbot qui est en première année à la maison Poufsouffle a éternué sur son livre, du coup elle s'est retrouvée avec un mouchoir sur le visage durant toute la journée, c'est sûr que la prochaine fois elle fera plus attention, enfin si elle revient.

-Ce que j'aimerais être comme tous les autres, parcourir les couloirs du château, parler sur les professeurs, faire de la magie et surtout faire des potions.

-Tu aimes les potions ? Demanda Hermione surprise.

-Oui j'adore connaître l'effet que peuvent avoir une plante ou un animal sur la potion, ce que j'aimerais par-dessus tout c'est apprendre à concocter, mais pour cela il faut être sous la surveillance d'un maître des potions…

-Tu sais si tu connaissais le professeur Snape, tu serais moins enthousiasmé de faire des potions. En plus il note très sévère et pour l'instant je n'ai jamais eu d'optimal à un de ses devoirs, même les devoirs à la maison.

-Ah bon je n'ai eu que ça depuis le début et en plus il me met de très bonne appréciation sur ma connaissance des éléments qui composent les potions !

-Mais tes copies doivent être très longues.

-Oui, un peu, tu veux que je montre j'ai mon dernier devoir qui vient d'être corrigé.

-Sur la potion d'embrouille ?

-Oh non, je l'ais fais depuis longtemps, j'en suis à la moitié du programme maintenant !

-Alors il vaudrait mieux que tu ne me montres que tes premiers devoirs.

-D'accord.

Ils continuèrent de parler d'école durant toute l'après-midi et à la fin de celle-ci Hermione permit même au brun de lancer un lumos avec sa propre baguette, ce qu'il arriva à faire du premier coup.

Cette visite fut suivie par de nombreuses autres et petit à petit Harry n'eut plus besoin de boire de la potion calmante quand Hermione lui rendait visite.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer :Rien ne m'appartient, car tout appartient à J.K Rowling._**

**_Je suis vraiment désolépour le retard mas je n'ai pas eu de connection internet pendant une semaine et donc je n'ai pas pu mettre de chapitre. Encore désolé, j'espère que ça ne se reproduira plus._**

**_Merci à toutes personnes qui m'ont laissés une review, le réponse se trouve sur mon blog, dont un lien se trouve sur mon profil._**

**_Merci encore et bonne lecture._**

_**Chapitre 3 : Un nouvel amour**_

-Harry, dit Rose, alors qu'ils attaquaient le dessert. Cette après-midi, je ne serais pas là, je vais aller voir Séverus.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda innocemment Harry.

-Pour parler des potions que tu prends et puis moi je t'en pose des questions quand Hermione vient.

-Oui, tu me demandes même quel sort j'ai lancé.

-Oui c'est pour savoir comment ton niveau évolue, tu sais bien que je dois faire un rapport chaque mois sur ton niveau de magie.

-C'est bon je ne poserais plus de question sur le fait que tu vas voir Séverus.

-Tant mieux, maintenant finis ton dessert je dois y aller, ton professeur de potion déteste le retard.

-Allez file, de toute façon Hermione arrive bientôt.

-Tu me surprendras toujours, allez à ce soir.

Elle arriva rapidement devant la porte des appartements du professeur de potion. Elle toqua et la porte s'ouvrit presque immédiatement.

-Ce que j'aime les personnes ponctuelles.

-Vous ne me dites pas bonjour Séverus.

-Bien sur que si, bonjour rose. Comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois ?

-De mieux en mieux. Répondit-elle avec le sourire.

-Je suppose que l'état d'Harry est lié au votre. Dit le maître des potions en s'installant et invitant la jeune femme à faire de même.

-Oui, totalement, s'il passe une mauvaise nuit, moi aussi et ainsi de suite… Et en ce moment, je dois dire qu'il dort très bien, je pense qu'il s'est habitué à cette vie plus vite que je ne le pensais.

-C'est à cause du sort que nous avons levé, cela l'a débloqué et maintenant il agit presque comme un garçon de son âge.

-Oui, il entre de plus en plus dans les normes, à midi, il était même un peu taquin et il faut dire aussi qu'il mange comme un garçon de son âge, je surveille toujours, mais je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter de ça maintenant.

-Ça vous fait un poids en moins, qu'il mange normalement ?

-Bien sûr Séverus vous l'avez porté au début de l'année.

-Oui c'est vrai qu'il n'était pas gros.

-J'avais tout le temps peur qu'il fasse une hypoglycémie et s'évanouisse. Mais maintenant, il a repris du poids, il a recommencé à grandir, je n'ai plus peur de le laisser seul avec Hermione. Parlons d'autre chose voulez-vous.

-Deux minutes encore, j'ai corrigé son dernier essai et je dois dire que j'ai été impressionné, je n'aurais, moi-même, pas pu faire mieux, c'est pour cela, qu'il faudrait que je le rencontre un jour, pour voir s'il a aussi un don dans la concoction des potions.

-Vous savez, il en parle beaucoup, mais pour l'instant je ne le sens pas prêt à rencontrer une autre personne qu'Hermione, vous savez comment il était avant de la voir et pourtant, il savait beaucoup sur elle. Alors, je n'ose imaginer, il en a très envie, mais aussi très peur. Alors parlez-moi de vous et je transmettrais.

-Je m'appelle Séverus Snape, je suis maître dans l'art des potions depuis que j'ai 20 ans, je suis à Poudlard, dans la maison Serpentard et maintenant je suis professeur dans ce même collège.

-C'est un peu court, dit Rose en souriant.

-Je n'ai jamais eu trop l'habitude de parler de moi.

-Et si vous lui écriviez ? Ça pourrait marcher, vous seriez peut-être plus à l'aise.

-C'est une bonne idée, je lui mettrais en même temps que sa copie. Demain. Maintenant parlez-moi de vous.

-Bon d'accord, je me suis mariée il y a environ 12 ans avec Henri Granger, nous nous sommes rencontrés quelques années avant, il ouvrait un cabinet dentaire et cherchais une assistante. Je me suis présenté et il m'a engagé en me prévenant que des personnes bizarres pouvaient venir au cabinet. Il ne m'avait pas menti, j'ai vite découvert le pot au rose, il a été obligé de me dire et à partir de là, nous sommes sortis ensemble, nous nous sommes mariés et juste après nous avons eu Hermione. Mais malheureusement l'année de ses 4 ans, juste après les fêtes, il a eu un accident avec une potion et il est décédé. Après ça je n'ai pas pu retravailler au même endroit, alors j'ai passé un concours pour travailler avec des enfants handicapés, je l'ai eu et mon premier cas a été Harry et depuis je travaille avec lui. Voilà, tout est dit vous voulez savoir autre chose.

-Non, je suis vraiment désolé pour votre mari, j'espère que la matière que j'enseigne ne vous le rappelle pas trop.

-Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai fais mon deuil, ça a été dur, mais j'y suis arrivé, maintenant parlez moi de vous, demanda Rose.

-Je m'appelle Séverus Snape, je suis le plus méchant et acariâtre professeur de Poudlard.

Un éclat de rire se répandit dans la pièce.

-Vraiment Séverus, j'ai du mal à le croire à vous voir comme ça, mais bon j'ai eu quelques échos d'une personne que je ne citerai pas.

-Je me demande bien de qui, dit le professeur en souriant. Donc j'ai été à Poudlard, dans la maison Serpentard, j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec le père de Harry et sa bande comme je vous l'ai dit, ce qui m'a poussé à devenir Mangemort à la botte de Voldemort, vous savez qui il est ?

-Oui, Henry m'en parlait souvent, c'est un mage noir qui tuait beaucoup de gens avant qu'Harry ne le détruise.

-Exactement, je suis devenu ensuite espion pour le bon côté jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Comme je ne m'étais pas engagé tout de suite dans ses rangs, j'ai pu passé mon diplôme de maître des potions, ce qui a permis à Albus de m'engager après la fin de la guerre. Et voilà, depuis je suis professeur. Rose je voulais vous demander quelque chose ? Dit presque timidement le sombre professeur.

-Oui.

-Est-ce que vous voudriez bien… ?

-Oui Séverus j'aimerai beaucoup, dit rose en souriant.

-Vous êtes sûre, même après ce que j'ai fais.

-Oui, vous avez payé votre dette envers la société et vous la payez toujours.

-Comment ? Demanda Severus confus.

-Vous enseignez à des enfants et on peut voir clairement que c'est une vraie torture.

-Ça se voit tant que ça ? Demanda en souriant le maître des potions.

-Oh oui !

Puis Rose s'approcha et doucement, ils s'embrassèrent.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4 : Correspondance**_

_Cher Harry,_

_Je me présente, je m'appelle Séverus Snape, je suis votre professeur de potion par correspondance et j'espère, un jour de visu. Je connais parfaitement vos problèmes et je sais par Rose et de par vos copies que vous êtes intéressé par les potions. C'est pour cela que j'aimerais vous rencontrer pour vous apprendre l'art de la concoction, mais pour cela je sais qu'il faut que vous me connaissiez et c'est pour cela que je voudrais mettre en place avec vous une correspondance._

_Bien à vous, en espérant recevoir une réponse positive._

_Severus Snape._

_Cher professeur Snape,_

_Je suis d'accord pour entretenir une correspondance avec vous, de plus j'aimerais profiter de celle-ci pour vous posez des questions sur des potions ou des ingrédients. Je ne sais pas quoi écrire d'autre. Je vous laisse, j'attends avec une certaine impatience votre courrier._

_A bientôt._

_Harry Potter._

_Cher Harry,_

_Comme vous le savez je m'appelle Severus Snape, je suis né en 1960, dans une famille de sang pur qui a, depuis plusieurs générations, un don pour les potions. J'ai vécu dans un environnement strict comme dans toutes ces familles, mais passons. A mes 11 ans je suis entré à Poudlard dans la maison Serpentard (comme toute ma famille.)_

_A partir de ce moment là de la lettre je me suis posé la question de vous dire la vérité ou de l'embellir, ne sachant quoi écrire, j'ai demandé son avis à Albus Dumbledore, « notre bien aimé directeur », qui m'a conseillé de vous dire la vérité._

_Donc la vérité est que durant ma scolarité, disons que votre père et sa bande m'ont pris en grippe à cause de mon comportement (je ne vais pas dire que j'étais blanc comme neige), j'ai été assez malmené par eux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils grandissent et que votre père rencontre la voix de la raison en la personne de votre mère. A cause de leur comportement je me suis un peu plus tourné vers la magie noire et donc vers le mage noir du moment qui était Voldemort. Toutefois avant de m'engager dans ses rangs j'ai passé mon diplôme de maître des potions. Je suis resté au service de ce mage durant environ un an jusqu'à ce que, durant une mission d'espionnage sur le clan de la lumière, c'est-à-dire celui du professeur Dumbledore, j'ai entendu une prophétie qui vous concernait. Je me suis rendu compte que la vie d'un bébé était en danger et je ne voyais pas ce qu'un enfant avait à voir dans cette guerre, ce bébé, c'était vous. J'ai alors menti à mon seigneur et je suis allé voir Dumbledore pour devenir espion de l'ordre de l'Ordre du Phénix une organisation secrète qui combattait Voldemort et dont vos parents faisaient parti. J'ai transmis des informations et le 31octobre le soir, malheureusement, Voldemort a pénétré chez vos parents pour les tuer, et vous aussi. Cependant, quand il a essayé de vous assassiner, le sort de mort qu'il vous lançait c'est retourné contre lui et l'a tué. Vous avez accompli la prophétie et vous êtes devenu le héros du monde sorcier._

_Après ça je me suis fais juger par le magamanot non-coupable et Dumbledore m'a engagé comme professeur des potions et depuis je supporte mes élèves._

_Voilà toute ma vie._

_A votre prochaine lettre, je vous envois avec celle-ci un livre très intéressant sur les anti poisons asiatiques._

_Séverus Snape._

**_Disclaimer :Rien ne m'appartient, car tout appartient à J.K Rowling._**

**_Merci à toutes personnes qui m'ont laissés une review, le réponse se trouve sur mon blog._**

**_Merci encore et bonne lecture._**

_Cher professeur Snape,_

_Après la lecture de votre lettre je me suis senti responsable, et c'est pour cela que je m'excuse pour mon père de tout le mal qu'il vous a fait. J'espère que vous accepterez mes excuses et que cela n'interfèrera pas sur nos relations futures._

_En parlant de ça j'ai lu votre livre et j'aurais quelques questions à vous poser. J'ai cru remarquer une coquille sur l'anti poison pour la morsure de mamba noir. Je pense que le manuel s'est trompé, il ne faut pas rajouter la queue de la cumita mais la tête. Pouvez-vous me dire si je me trompe ou pas ?_

_A bientôt._

_Harry Potter._

_Cher Harry,_

_Sachez que j'ai depuis longtemps pardonné à votre père._

_Je constate que vous avez comme moi, vu la coquille qu'il y a dans ce manuel, je suis admiratif, ce n'est qu'en troisième année que je m'en suis rendu compte. Savez-vous ce qui se passe quand on met la queue au lieu de la tête ?_

_En attendant votre réponse je vous envois un autre livre de potion, un peu plus compliqué._

_Severus._


	5. Chapter 5

****

******Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, car tout appartient à J.K Rowling.

**Ensuite je voulais m'excuser pour ce nouvau retard j'ai une excuse mais elle est tellement pourri que ...**

Ensuite je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review.

**Pour finir, bonne lecture.**

****

Chapitre 5 : Une nouvelle maison et un nouvel ami

La première année d'Harry s'était passée rapidement entre les cours, les rencontres avec Hermione et bien sur, les lettres avec Séverus, avec qui il avait créé une relation qui dépassait celle d'élève / professeur, ils étaient devenus amis.

-Harry, appela Rose.

-Oui, j'arrive, répondit-il.

-Je suis dans la cuisine, viens.

Cette phrase, fut suivi de pas pressé.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Tout d'abord tu vas prendre quelques gouttes de potion calmante.

Harry s'exécuta presque automatiquement.

-Tu sais que j'entretiens une relation avec Séverus, depuis plusieurs mois. Celui-ci m'a avoué qu'il passait toutes ses grandes vacances dans ses cachots, alors je lui ai proposé de passer ses vacances avec nous, chez moi.

Elle vit avec effroi le visage d'Harry blanchir et sa respiration se faire sifflante, puis, il porta ses mains à sa gorge essayant de faire rentrer de l'air et avant que Rose ait pu faire quoi que se soit, il s'évanouit.

Elle appela rapidement madame Pomfresh qui lui donna une fiole de potion revigorante qu'elle devait lui donner après son réveil et lui conseilla une potion de sommeil sans réveil pour la nuit. Elle lui lança un Enervate et s'enfuit comme une voleuse avant qu'Harry ne soit complètement conscient. Rose lui fit ingurgiter la fiole. Quand il fut assez réveillé, et dès qu'il fut revivifié, il recommença une autre crise que cette fois-ci Rose calma en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Harry, calmes-toi, voilà, respires calmement, inspire, expire, on recommence…

Au bout d'une grosse demi-heure, il commença à respirer normalement, à ne plus pleurer, voyant qu'il était prêt à en parler. Elle ré aborda le sujet.

-Je suis désolé Harry, je ne pensais pas que tu aurais cette réaction, je pensais que tu t'étais fais à l'idée de le rencontrer un jour. Si tu veux on peut annuler, Séverus comprendra.

-Non, non on ne va pas annuler, tu as déjà assez sacrifié ta vie pour moi.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais, je vais me faire à l'idée que je vais le rencontrer bientôt, je suis capable d'y arriver, je l'ai bien fais avec Hermione, non.

-Avec Hermione ce n'était pas imposé, c'est toi qui l'avais décidé, alors que là, c'est moi qui t'impose la présence de Séverus.

-Et je vais arriver à accepter sa présence auprès de moi, j'en suis capable, j'en suis capable, je vais dans ma chambre, c'est en se répétant cette phrase que Harry se leva et partit dans sa chambre pour réfléchir.

Arrivé dans celle-ci, il se dirigea vers son lit, s'y assit, replia ses genoux, posa son front dessus et les larmes recommencèrent à perler et à descendre en cascade sur ses joues. Les larmes furent suivies de tremblements. Si on écoutait bien on pouvait entendre :

-Pourquoi, pourquoi je n'y arrive pas, je gâche la vie de toutes les personnes que je rencontre d'abord mes parents, puis les Dursleys et maintenant celle de Rose. Mais pour elle, je peux encore changer, pour les autres c'est trop tard, je vais prendre de la potion calmante à chaque fois que je vais me sentir angoissé quand Séverus sera là. Où même, il vient pour Rose, pas pour moi, donc je ne suis pas obligé de le voir ou de lui parler par un autre intermédiaire que les lettres. Sur ces bonnes paroles Harry se coucha et pour une fois s'endormit sans potion.

Malheureusement pour lui, les vacances arrivèrent rapidement et il fut bientôt confronté à la dure réalité. Il verrait sûrement Snape tous les jours, comment allait-il s'en sortir ? Avait-il assez de potion pour tenir tout l'été ? Est-ce que l'on pouvait devenir dépendant des potions calmantes et des potions de sommeil sans rêve ? Il ne s'était jamais posé la question, mais celle-ci maintenant le taraudait.

En lisant le dernier livre de potion que Séverus lui avait envoyé, il vit qu'il ne pouvait pas devenir dépendant de la potion calmante, mais par contre il devait faire attention à la potion de sommeil sans rêve car celle-ci en plus de le rendre dépendant pouvait le rendre fou car les rêves étaient un exutoire.

Le premier jour des vacances arriva au grand désespoir d'Harry, il décida avec l'approbation de Rose de partir plus tôt enfin de ne pas faire de crise d'angoisse. Aussitôt arrivé, il alla directement dans la chambre que lui avait indiqué Rose (elle l'avait aménagé quelques jours plus tôt avec l'aide de Séverus), celle-ci était dans les tons violet, très reposant, il s'y sentit tout de suite bien et commença à ranger ses affaires. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit du bruit dans le salon et sut qu'ils étaient arrivés, aussitôt son cœur se serra, et il se mit à respirer plus rapidement, rapidement il se dirigea vers son coffre où étaient stockées ses potions et sortit une potion calmante, la prit et se sentit tout de suite mieux, et plus serein.

Il continua ainsi durant plusieurs semaines, jusqu'à ce que Hermione se rende compte qu'il y avait un problème, en effet à chaque fois qu'elle allait le voir, celui-ci paraissait complètement endormi. Pendant la première semaine, elle pensa qu'il était encore fatigué de son année scolaire et qu'il avait besoin de sommeil, la seconde semaine, elle se posa des questions et à la troisième, l'évidence s'imposa. Harry prenait beaucoup de potion calmante et même si celle-ci ne pouvait le rendre dépendant, elle pouvait lui poser d'autres problèmes.

Alarmée par sa déduction, elle décida d'en parler avec sa mère, elle saurait sûrement quoi faire pour aider Harry à sortir de son cycle : je ne me sens pas bien donc je prends de la potion.

Rose laissa passer quelques jours pendant lesquels elle observa celui qu'elle considérait comme son fils. Elle remarqua à son tour son air endormi et apathique et se demanda comment elle avait fait pour ne pas le remarquer plutôt, c'était tellement visible. Ne sachant que faire, elle demanda conseil à Séverus.

-Séverus, il faudrait que je te parle de Harry.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda l'homme inquiet par le ton que Rose avait pris.

-Je suis soucieuse, j'ai constaté avec Hermione qu'Harry abusait de la potion calmante et peut-être de la potion de sommeil sans rêve. En ce moment il est apathique dans son lit. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, dit-elle en prenant Séverus dans ses bras.

-Je vais allé le voir, dans l'état où il est ça ne peut pas être pire je pense, et puis peut-être que ça l'aidera à passer ce cap. Il quitta ses bras après l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois.

Il monta à l'étage, frappa à la porte d'Harry et n'entendant pas de réponse il entra doucement. Le brun tourna la tête vers lui, mais ne réagit pas, puis au bout de quelques minutes, il gémit : Séverus.

-Harry c'est moi, n'est pas peur, à la maison tout le monde s'est rendu compte que tu prenais trop de potion.

-J'en ai besoin, sinon je ne peux pas supporter de rester avec quelqu'un que je connais pas, regardez, là, normalement je ne pourrais même pas vous parler, je ferais déjà une crise.

-Harry, il faut que tu arrêtes d'en prendre, est-ce que tu vois dans quel état tu es ?

-Je suis juste un peu plus fatigué que d'habitude.

-Harry, depuis le début des vacances, combien de temps as-tu passé avec Rose ou Hermione. Ou même, as-tu lu un seul des livres que je t'ai donné et que tu étais si impatient de lire.

Le garçon resta apathique quelques minutes, si bien que Séverus se demanda, s'il ne s'était pas endormi, mais au bout d'un moment il recommença à lui parler au prix d'un grand effort.

-Je crois que tu as raison, je n'arrive même pas à réfléchir, mais si j'arrête je ne vais pas pouvoir te revoir, je vais redevenir comme avant.

-Que ressens-tu en ce moment, est-ce que tu as peur au plus profond de toi-même ?

-Non, ça va plutôt bien, je ne me sens pas comme d'habitude si je rencontre quelqu'un par hasard.

-Tu vois, tu vas pouvoir continuer de me voir, et puis comme ça on va pouvoir faire des potions, tu te rends compte. A partir de maintenant tu vas arrêter de prendre des potions, et je vais passer du temps avec toi tous les jours et tu vas voir, d'ici quelques temps tu vas pouvoir venir manger avec nous.

-C'est vrai ?

-Tout dépend de toi Harry, est-ce que tu es prêt à faire cet effort et à ne plus prendre de potions ?

-Oui, je suis prêt, je ne veux pas rester comme ça. Avec autant de détermination que lui permettait son atonie.

Une semaine passa au rythme des visites de Séverus, puis à la fin de la semaine, Harry passa enfin un repas dans « sa famille. »

Les vacances passèrent bien vite pour la petite famille recomposée et bientôt tous durent retrouver les chemins de Poudlard. Enfin, Harry put commencer à avoir une vie étudiante à peu près normale, puisque maintenant il pouvait pratiquer en potion. Mais pour les autres matières il faudrait encore attendre au moins qu'il puisse rencontrer M. Ollivander, car Séverus s'était arrangé avec Dumbledore pour que se soit lui qui lui donne des cours dès qu'il serait rentré en possession de sa baguette.

Mais Séverus avait une surprise pour Harry, en effet il avait commandé une baguette magique universelle pour lui et comme celle-ci devait s'adapter à n'importe quel sorcier il fallait beaucoup de temps pour la fabriquer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient.**

**Bonjours, me revoilà enfin, après une absence assez longue qui est due a des prolèmes scolaires (beaucoup de devoirs surveillés, des rapports, ...) mais aussi malheureusement personnel, un membre de ma famille est mort à la suite d'une longue maladie que l'on appelle le cancer. Et même si on sait que cette personne va mourir bientôt ça fait toujours un choc d'apprendre qu'il est mort, surtout quand on l'aprend par téléphone. C'est surtout pour cette raison que j'ai mis si longtemps à rééditer, je m'excuse pour ceux qui on attendu, mais il me fallait un peu de temps. Je voudrais aussi faire passer un message je sais que certain n'appriciront pas mais... Arrêté de fumer, vous vous pourrissez la santé et celle des autres (fumeurs passifs) et vous vous dites que ça ne concerne que vous, mais non ça concerne aussi votre famille et ceux qui vous aiment, car vous racourcicer votre vie et quand vous partez définitivement vous laissez beaucoup de tristesse à ceux qui vous aimez...**

**Donc maintenant, les éditions seront plus régulières, mais ce sera toujours un chapitre par semaine, pour me laisser le temps d'écrire la suite.**

**Bonne lecture.**

_**Chapitre 5 : Premier Noël en famille, première baguette et mariage**_

Pour son premier Noël en famille, Harry se sentait au mieux de sa forme, en effet depuis le début de l'année scolaire, Harry cumulait les bonnes notes et savait concocter des potions de troisième année, Séverus était très fier de lui et le lui faisait savoir régulièrement en lui laissant utiliser sa baguette.

Noël arriva rapidement et au petit matin tout le monde attendait devant le sapin, Harry fut le premier à ouvrir ses cadeaux, quand il eut fini se fut au tour d'Hermione, puis de Rose et enfin de Séverus. Quand la distribution se termina Séverus se dirigea rapidement vers sa chambre et revint aussitôt avec une boite en bois de forme allongée, sans un mot il l'a tendis à Harry. Celui-ci comprit aussitôt ce qu'il y avait dedans, et défit le papier cadeau calmement, alors que ses mains tremblaient d'excitation. Doucement il ouvrit le coffret et sortit avec précaution la baguette.

-Elle est magnifique, de quel bois est-elle faite ? Qu'y a-t-il à l'intérieur ? Est-ce une baguette universelle ?

-Doucement, doucement, oui c'est une baguette universelle, elle est en bois de noyer et elle contient un crin de poulain de licorne.

-Est-ce que je peux l'essayer ?

-Non, on te l'a acheté pour que tu la regardes, bien sur que tu peux l'essayer, il faut la tester pour voir si on ne doit pas faire des modifications.

Emu comme si c'était son premier sort, Harry murmura :

-Lumos.

Mais rien ne se passa, il recommença plusieurs fois, et rien ne se produisait, doucement les larmes commencèrent à couler. Séverus vint immédiatement le prendre dans ses bras, et lui parla calmement.

-Tu sais, s'il ne se passe rien, cela veut dire qu'elle ne te correspond pas, je demanderais à M. Ollivander d'en refaire une qui sera plus adapté.

-Normalement c'est la baguette qui choisit le sorcier et pas l'inverse, pourquoi je ne suis pas comme tout le monde, pourquoi ?

Le petit brun recommença à pleurer dans les bras de son simili de père.

-Calmes-toi je vais trouver une solution je te le promets, dit Séverus d'un air déterminé.

Après quelques semaines de recherches, Séverus ne trouvait toujours pas de solution à son problème, il semblait que la magie ne pouvait résoudre tout. Il exposa alors son problème à Rose.

-En fait, je cherche un sort qui tout en le maintenant suffisamment conscient pour qu'il puisse utiliser la magie ne lui permette pas de se rendre compte qu'il y a une personne qu'il ne connaît pas à côté de lui.

-Je pense que j'ai la solution. Mais c'est une méthode que je n'ai jamais testée, ça s'appelle l'hypnose, en fait les personnes qui sont sous hypnoses peuvent faire des choses qu'elles seraient incapables de faire normalement car elles sont dans une sorte de sommeil, mais pas vraiment, les scientifiques Moldus n'arrivent pas à caractériser l'état dans lequel se trouve la personne. Mais par contre, il faut que la personne soit consentante sinon ça ne marche pas.

-Je pense que ça pourrait marcher, il faut qu'on lui en parle.

Au repas du midi, ils expliquèrent tout clairement à Harry, qui bien sur accepta tout de suite de tenter l'expérience.

Après quelques expériences ratées, ils arrivèrent enfin à l'hypnotiser, rapidement Séverus transforma un objet en porte-au-loin et ils atterrirent directement chez le marchand de baguette magique qui ne sembla pas surprit de leur arrivé. Ils expliquèrent rapidement la situation et Ollivanders commença à attraper différentes baguettes. Il en déposa une dans la main de Harry mais rien ne se passa.

-Bouges la main Harry, demanda Rose.

Aussitôt la moitié des baguettes de l'étagère tombèrent.

-Non, ce n'est pas la bonne, répondit le marchand pas décontenancer pour un sou d'avoir vu son rangement foutu.

Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que la petite troupe revint au château, ils sortirent Harry de sa « transe. »

-Alors est-ce que j'ai une baguette magique ? Demanda-t-il tout excité.

-Oui, tient essaye là.

-Lumos, dit Harry avec plein d'entrain, peut-être un peu trop car il éblouit tout le monde. Nox ! S'exclama-t-il quelques secondes après. J'y arrive, j'y arrive, cria-t-il en sautant dans les bras de Séverus. Je suis si content, je suis presque comme tout le monde maintenant.

Oui presque, pensèrent Rose et Séverus en même temps.

-Tu sais maintenant ce qu'il te reste à faire ?

-Oui rattraper un an et demi de pratique. Est-ce qu'on pourrait commencer maintenant ?

-Pas de problème je suis libre pour le reste de la journée.

-Je vais chercher mes notes, dit Harry en courant vers sa chambre.

Dès lors Séverus devint le professeur de potion, de pratique et quelque fois de théorie d'Harry.

Un an plus tard, le soir de Noël :

Tout le monde était rassemblé autour de l'immense sapin de la maison de Rose et attendait minuit avec impatience. C'était la première fois que la petite « famille » passait Noël hors du château, ils avaient décoré le sapin ensemble en assemblant les différentes couleurs des maisons de Poudlard.

Les douze coups sonnèrent enfin et chacun put enfin se précipiter sur son cadeau. Harry reçut un livre sur les contre-poison de Séverus, une boîte contenant tout le nécessaire pour garder sa baguette en bon état de la part de Rose, un collier avec une amulette qui diffusait un peu de potion calmante de la part de Hermione et enfin de la part du professeur Dumbledore la cape d'invisibilité de son père. Hermione quant à elle reçue, deux livres sur la métamorphose (sa matière préférée) de la part de sa mère et de Séverus et de Harry un nécessaire d'écriture avec plume écriveuse, encre multicolore, parchemins infini et agenda. Séverus reçut de la part de tout le monde un grimoire rare de potion. Ce fut enfin le tour de Rose d'ouvrir ses cadeaux elle commença par celui des enfants, qui lui offrirent la trilogie de A la croisée des mondes de Philip Pullman qu'elle voulait depuis un moment, puis elle attrapa le dernier présent en bas du sapin qui était une petite boîte carrée, elle défit l'emballage avec précaution puis ouvrit enfin la boîte et porta immédiatement sa main à la bouche en voyant le contenu de celle-ci. Séverus se mit alors à genou devant elle et lui demanda :

-Rose Granger voulez-vous m'épouser ?

-Oui Séverus Snape, je le veux.

Ils s'embrassèrent alors longuement.

Mais ce n'était pas la seule surprise de la soirée, en effet depuis un long moment les deux adultes avaient prévu d'adopter Harry.

-Harry, commença Rose. Nous avons beaucoup réfléchi avec Sèv et nous avons décidé de t'adopter si tu es d'accord bien sur.

-Quoi ? Demanda le jeune garçon surprit. Vous voulez m'adopter, moi ?

-Oui Harry nous voulons t'adopter, toi, est-ce que tu es d'accord ?

-Bien sur que, oui, dit-il en commençant à pleurer de joie. Bien sur que, oui.

Toute la famille le prit alors dans ses bras.

6 mois plus tard :

L'heure du mariage approchait et les fiancés étaient stressés tous les deux. En effet ils ne savaient pas si leur union marcherait.

Comme ils savaient qu'Harry ne supporterait pas un véritable mariage avec le prêtre, les invités… Les futurs mariés avaient décidé de se marier directement devant la magie, c'était un procédé ancien qui consistait à invoquer la magie pour qu'elle les unisse. Le mariage serait alors enregistré comme un autre dans le grand livre des mariages qui se trouvait au ministère de la Magie où ils devraient se présenter pour prendre les différents papiers : certificat de mariage, livret de famille… Le problème c'est qu'il fallait pour ce procédé que les deux personnes possèdent un minimum de magie et Rose ne le dépassait que de très peu.

A l'heure prévue ils se placèrent tous les deux dans un cercle de bougies blanches et commencèrent à invoquer la magie en latin. Après quelques minutes de chant une lumière les entoura et lia leurs mains avec un fil magique, la lumière disparut, mais le fil continua à briller un moment montrant que leur union c'était faite. Quand ils virent ceci ils s'embrassèrent avec amour, ils étaient enfin mariés.


End file.
